Alcohol Consumption
by Olive Tree Hugger
Summary: It's the root of all evil. /AU Zutara/
1. Chapter 1

A macabre, spine-tingling series of pops followed by bright, colorful flashes filled the night sky. Bountiful "Oohs" and "Ahhs" sounded as all the spectators enjoyed the fireworks. At least, most of the spectators enjoyed them.

A trio of black haired, teenage girls stood on the balcony of the mansion, staring at the sky.

Ty Lee watched with great enthusiasm as the colors burst and illuminated the stars.

"Isn't it beautiful, guys?" She sighed to her friends.

Mai grunted in tedium. "They're okay." She folded her arms over her chest and glared at the wooden deck below her.

Azula, the self-dubbed leader of the group, scoffed. "Oh, Mai, _please_," she said, "You're dreariness is so drab. It's not like Zuko was that great of a catch."

Mai tensed and exhaled sharply. Her face turned red. Ty Lee gently poked Azula's shoulder and whispered,

"Maybe you shouldn't mention Uko-zay in front of Ay-may right after the ake-up bray."

Mai huffed, "Ugh! You don't need to speak in tongues, Ty Lee. I get it! You're worried about me because Zuko _dumped_ me. Well guess what? I'm _fine!"_

She stormed away, inside to where the party was going down. Azula watched in pity and amusement.

"Really, Mai is rather fond of Zu-zu. But my brother is a loser. He doesn't deserve a strong girl like Mai." She jeered.

Ty Lee, being the chirpy member of the group, shrugged. "She just needs some girl time! That's why we're here, right?" She asked.

Azula pondered over this. Honestly, they were at this party because Cheng Dao, the son of Ember Island councilman, Chin Dao, was throwing the wildest bash anyone in the Pyre District ever saw.

Azula was the daughter of Ozai, the mayor of Pyre. He was powerful, well known, and highly regarded. Azula, being his daughter, was the very same, but more feared.

Mai and Ty Lee's fathers' were both politicians as well, but on a small scale compared to Azula's father. It shocked and offended Azula to find out that Ty Lee and Mai had been invited to this Spring Break party while she had not.

Azula figured she might as well sneak in with her friends, in the guise that she wanted to make her somber friend Mai forget all about the nasty breakup.

She looked at Ty Lee and smirked, "Let's go have some _fun._" She said devilishly.

The younger, more ecstatic girl threw her hands up and screeched, "Yes! Spring Break!"

Azula cringed at the loud noise and sighed. "What am I getting myself into?" She thought.

Ty Lee grabbed her arm and yanked her into the mansion.

Immediately, Azula was bombarded by swirls of colors, symphonies of various shouts and tunes, and strange but intoxicating scents.

Ty Lee dragged her about the mansion, giving her a tour of what a "real party" looked like. The younger one first took her to the main floor: to the kitchen. There were a few part goers there, smoking cigarettes or eating.

"This is where people go after they've smoked too much hashish, or just had some bad sex. They want to fill their tummies because of the munchies or smoke a cigarette to calm their nerves after a horrific display of sexual blunder." Ty Lee explained.

Azula raised her eyebrows and hummed in surprise.

Next, Ty Lee led Azula to the living room. People were scattered everywhere; some were on the couches, making out. Some girls were fondling each other near the fireplace, Azula noted. A small number of people were all in one heap of sweaty dancing and beer chugging frenzies. The music in this room was loud enough to dance to, but it wasn't very enjoyable. It wasn't club music, for sure.

Ty Lee gestured to the beer drinkers. "This is usually where people speed drink and/or drink out of shame. They're inside because they want to hide the fact that there may be a serious problem." Then she pointed to the women fondling one another, "That heap of lesbians is only there to either fulfill a bet or get revenge on their controlling spouses. Or, and this is the most common case, they're so drunk they think they're kissing Jake Gyllenhaal."

Azula felt herself cringe.

Next, Azula followed her friend to the restroom. Ty Lee gently nudged the door and it creaked open. She asked Azula, "What do you see?"

Azula observed, "I see an empty carton of cigarettes on the tile. There's someone puking their dinner into the toilet, and it looks like someone spread….poop and glitter on the walls." She felt queasy, covering her mouth. Ty Lee pinched her nostrils and replied,

"Yep. The bathrooms are the space for rest and recuperation. People come here to vomit, wash their faces, or play a prank. Sometimes, you might even find someone asleep in here. In fact…"

She entered the restroom, stepping over the vomiting individual and pulled back the shower curtain. She smirked in triumph; there was a passed out man napping in the tub.

Azula asked, "If this is where the rest is, what about the bedroom?"

Ty Lee smirked.

Azula blushed at the sight-_and sound of_- two people having sex on Cheng Dao's bed.

They weren't even covered with blankets, the door was wide open, and they were _loud._ The girl, a bit chubby, was perched on top of the skinny male. She was bouncing on top of him and they both groaned in sheer drunken pleasure.

Azula shuddered. Ty Lee closed the bedroom door and giggled.

"This is where the hookups usually happen. Oh, that, and date rapes. Be careful to never ingest a drink you didn't pour. And make sure to never leave your drink unattended, Azula. You don't want to be penetrated by some sweaty frat boy while you're drunk." She warned.

Azula pursed her lips and praised Ty Lee. "Wow, you really know your stuff about parties!"

Her friend snickered with pride. "I've been to enough to know the going-ons." Suddenly, she gasped, "I didn't show you the funnest part!"

She gripped Azula's wrist and tore through the house. Soon, they were at the patio.

Azula smiled widely at the image of dozens of college and underage kids alike all partying around one pool. Music from Pitbull was playing, lots of handsome men stood around, practically begging to be danced with.

Ty Lee sighed and ran her eyes over the crowd. Azula smirked at her and said, "Oh, alright. You can go have fun. I can take care of myself."

Ty Lee cheered and ripped her dress off to reveal the skimpiest bikini Azula had ever seen. The girl scuttled off to the nearest cluster of muscular men and started flirting shamelessly.

Azula groaned, rubbing her temple with her forefinger. "My best friend is a _slut_." She thought.

The daughter of Ozai started to glance around. Everyone was having so much _fun, _and she was standing there twiddling her thumbs in boredom!

_Maybe, _Azula figured_, I'm the boring one…_ She gasped inwardly in realization. _Maybe that's_ _why I wasn't invited here! _She thought.

She didn't realize it at first, but her eyes and face burned. She blinked away tears of humiliation and puffed her chest out. _No_, she thought, _I'll show Cheng just how great I am at partying! Then he'll always invite me to his parties and people will only go to his parties because they'll know _I'm_ going to be there._

She approached a snack table laden with generic red punch, chips 'n' dip, and other snacks. Azula reached for a potato chip and dipped it into the ranch dressing. As she chewed delicately, she watched a group of females approach Cheng and start running their hands over his shirtless frame. They were obviously drunk; giggling and tripping over their own toes. And Cheng wasn't so innocent either. He belched twice and the girls didn't even notice.

Azula noted that both parties enjoyed drunkenness, even if it meant embarrassing themselves. She surveyed the rest of the party quickly and came to the same conclusion. She pondered over whether or not to take a sip of the likely spiked punch.

She started to reach for a plastic cup to fill it, but recoiled promptly. She didn't need alcohol to appear cool, she could fake it! She laughed at her own momentary weakness.

She decided to play Ty Lee for the night. She plucked the hair clip from her beautiful black mane and let the locks cascade around her shoulders and face. Then she tore her red dress from her body, leaving her in a carroty orange one pieced swimsuit. Thankfully, she wore the one with the slit down the middle; leaving her throat, cleavage, and some of her belly exposed.

Paired with the festive atmosphere, the new feeling of sexiness from the bathing suit, and the hot, baby-making music, Azula couldn't help but tap into her inner demon and started to prance about the scene.

She sidled up against a group of men and dipped and popped her hips back and forth. She lost complete control of herself. One moment, she was plastered to a sexy athletic type's body, giggling, the next; she was perched on the shoulders of Cheng as he waded in the pool with other party-goers. She spotted one of Cheng's friends holding balancing Ty Lee on his shoulders. Azula reached forward and locked fingers with her friend.

Over the noise and music, Ty Lee could barely hear Azula yelling, "I'm having the time of my life, Ty Lee!"

She replied, "I know! I just wish Mai were here!"

Azula shouted over the noise, "What?" Abruptly, she felt the platform, Cheng, disappear under her weight. She was suddenly submerged in the water. In seconds, however, she felt someone grab her by the arm and heave her out.

She found herself on the concrete, surrounded by a number of people. They seemed relieved that she was okay. She coughed painfully and widened her bloodshot eyes at Cheng. The young diplomat's son was apologizing half-heartedly. Azula growled, "You wanted to drown me!"

Cheng coughed a bit of water out, and spat, "I don't know what you're talking about, babe." He gestured jokingly to his friends, dipping his thumb halfway into his mouth. The group surrounding Azula erupted into uproarious laughter.

Azula's eyes widened in rage. She lunged at Cheng, but the men held her back. Cheng chuckled and put a hand out. "C'mon, Azula. Chill out. Have a drink."

As soon as he said it, a glass with a teeny purple umbrella some form of liquid was shoved into Azula's hands.

Cheng explained, "It's a Piña Colada mixed with a Manhattan. My personal bartender concocted it."

Azula glared at it suspiciously. She remembered Ty Lee's warning: _"Never ingest a drink you didn't pour."_

She shook her head. "What does Ty Lee know? I'm only taking a few sips." She justified to herself.

She downed the first glass, as it was tiny, and smacked her lips. At first, it was bittersweet, but then a tangy aftertaste formed in her mouth. For her first alcoholic drink, it wasn't so bad.

Cheng smirked, seeing the look of pleasure on Azula's face. He requested loudly for another round of drinks for his guests.

Within minutes, Azula had ingested another three Piña Colada/Manhattans. After she knocked back another glass, she slammed it onto a tray beside her and chortled unexpectedly. She started to laugh and laugh and laugh. There was just something so funny about being drunk. She started to walk around the pool area, but she was tipsier than she thought. Everything looked unhinged from their perches. Things looked like they were floating; anyone sauntering past her looked like a rainbow pinwheel with a mouth.

Azula trudged into the house, hiccupping and groaning. _Ok, something isn't right here_, Azula thought, _that last drink was a mistake._ She hiccupped again; _all I need is a place to sit. What did Ty Lee say was the place for rest?_

She found a door in the back of the house and fumbled with the door handle. She shoved her weight against the door and blinked thrice at the space she uncovered.

It was a room with wooden walls and floors, a huge tub sat in the heart of the room. There was bubbling, fizzling water inside the tub.

To a drunken girl, a naïve seventeen year old, this looks like a restroom. Azula slogged into the room and slipped into the hot tub. Because of her condition, and the warm bubbliness of the water, Azula drifted into a light sleep.

She didn't hear someone slither into the room and shut the door behind them. She didn't feel someone get into the tub with her, and she didn't feel someone peeling her bathing suit off, slipping _inside of her_…

Azula woke up to a pair of females fishing her out of the hot tub. They were whispering harshly. Then she heard a faint gasp, and whimper. Her head was pounding, she felt like her entire brain was filled with thick marshmallow paste. She felt stuck. Her entire body hurt as well, but especially her nether regions. She opened her eyes wide enough to see Mai and Ty Lee looming over her with concerned looks on their faces.

Azula grunted in exhaustion. Ty Lee covered her mouth and held in a snivel. Mai shook her head in pity and whispered to her sleepy friend, "Azula, we found you. Now we can go home." The one with the hangover simply sighed in response.

Ty Lee murmured, "Mai, she's naked."

Mai answered soberly, "I know."

Azula fell back into slumber, completely unaware of the pandemonium that would surely unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is part of the Zutarian challenge. It's rated T for alcohol, hard partying, mentins of rape and other things. Please be aware that this is AU, and Zutara. Enjoy!**

* * *

Zuko stared fondly at the portrait of his mother he kept hidden in his wallet as he sat in the guest room of his father's mansion. He ran his porcelain fingertips over the woman's smile.

By doing so, he smiled back. His mother was a beautiful woman. Ursa was the kindest, most patient mother Zuko had ever known. No amount of babysitters and nannies could change that. She was the only person he could trust; she gave him hope in the world.

When Zuko was eleven, his mother disappeared. It left both Azula and Zuko scarred, and Ozai had gone almost hysterical with rage when he realized that every search for Ursa turned up in vain.

After his wife's disappearance, Ozai forbade the very mention of her name. All of her portraits were discarded. Zuko, still young, would sneak outside to the garbage cans and smuggle her photos back into his room, where he'd hide them in his wardrobe. He missed her tremendously, but looking at her picture reminded him of her warm laughter, her jasmine-scented hands.

"Mother." Zuko whispered to the photograph.

When Zuko turned thirteen, his little sister Azula uncovered Ursa's pictures among his possessions. Azula, the very epitome of a daddy's girl, told on her brother during a tea break. Zuko glared at his sister, and felt a knot form in his gut as he watched his father's angry eyes focus on him. A servant walked by with a pot of scalding hot water in his arms. In his anger, Ozai knocked the servant over. The pot flew into the air and spilled over Zuko's face. This left a hideous scar on Zuko's left eye. The young man let out a horrific shriek and doubled over onto the ground, clutching his face and whimpering.

Zuko knew Azula meant for this to happen. She meant to make Zuko look like the bad child, after all, Ursa favored him over her.

* * *

Zuko walked into the dinner hall by request of his father. Walking in, he didn't expect to find his Uncle Iroh sitting at the table.

"Uncle!" He exclaimed. Quickly, the elder stood and embraced his nephew excitedly.

"It is good to see you, Nephew," he replied.

Zuko pulled away and smiled at the older, bearded man."How is the shop, Uncle?" He asked.

"Oh, my Nephew, it is all running smoothly!" Iroh answered, still ecstatic at the sight of him.

Suddenly, someone cleared their voice and both men turned to see Ozai sitting at the table. He was frowning at his own lap.

Zuko knew Ozai was disgusted with his relationship with Iroh. Iroh had been more of a father to Zuko, but nevertheless Ozai was still _there._

The three men silently took their seats and quietly waited for nothing. Ozai glared at the fourth seat at the table, which sat empty.

Zuko was tempted to ask where his little sister was, when she appeared at the doorway.

Part of him wanted to growl, the other recoiled in anger. A pit formed in his stomach and his mouth turned into a sneer.

She stood there with the same expression when she saw him.

Since birth, it seemed that Azula had a problem with Zuko. There were many things about Zuko that Azula could not stomach. Firstly, her older brother had the love of his parents, especially his mother, far longer than she did. She vied for her mother to love her, but it didn't stop Ursa from favoring her son.

Second, Zuko was _older._ He had more time in the world, a better position to learn about the family business, and he threw it away for a life of arts. Azula's brother was in his second year of college and he had yet to study politics. His sister was jealous that he had so many opportunities and decided that he'd rather be a martial artist.

Lastly, Zuko broke the heart of her friend Mai. They'd been dating for a year now, when suddenly he moved on. He left her a letter confessing his change of heart. He refused to meet her in person to talk it over.

Overall, Azula saw her brother as an attention stealer, an idiot, and a cowardly scoundrel.

Zuko looked at things differently; he saw Azula as a scene-stealing, cruel and heartless girl. He glared at her, and noted that there was something _off_ about her. She was putting on her usual upright, reputable face for her audience, but Zuko could see the bags under her eyes and the pink of her nose.

She greeted her brother and uncle coldly, "Uncle Iroh, Zu-zu…what a nice surprise."

Uncle Iroh probably didn't sense the sarcasm in her voice, because he replied, "It is a nice surprise to see you Azula. How is your last year of secondary school?"

Azula rolled her eyes at his failure to see her disgust. "It's boring." She answered frankly.

Ozai calmly spoke, "Azula has excelled in all of her classes. She's having difficulty being patient with the instructor. He's moving too slow for her."

The young woman raised an eyebrow and snickered at her brother. "Alas, we could never say the same about you, could we Zuko?"

Zuko's fists clenched and he bit his tongue to refrain from saying something nasty.

"Now Azula, everyone has different learning methods and levels. Your brother excels in many fields, just not the ones they teach in school." Uncle Iroh chastised.

Azula replied, "Is that why you're home from college, Zuko? Too hard for you?"

Zuko let out a ragged breath. He muttered, "It's Spring Break."

His sister started walking towards them and he spotted a _very slight_ limp in her usually proud gait.

Before another word was said, the servants walked in carrying plates. The dinner was laid out in front of them and the family began to eat silently.

Zuko studied his sister. She barely picked at her food, simply nibbling at a few leaves from her salad. Then she made a face at the brown rice she normally loved. This intrigued Zuko. He continued to watch as she suspiciously eyed her plate.

Her sudden change of eating habits reminded him of his mother when she was pregnant with Azula. He was still very young himself, but he noticed the striking similarities all the same.

Ursa never touched rice or greens when she'd been pregnant, from day one. Azula was the same way now.

A theory developed in Zuko's mind, and he promised to confront her about it.

* * *

Zuko was changing into a different set of clothing when a heavy knock sounded on the door. Before he could react, the door flew open and in sauntered Azula.

She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the red-tinted walls. "Really, Zuko, how has college been? I still don't see why you need to go to a university to find out how much of a loser you are. I always tell you."

Zuko smirked and ignored the jab, instead refocusing on her behavior at dinner. "You've made it so easy, Azula." He chuckled dryly.

Azula frowned, "What?" She asked.

He replied, "You literally _delivered_ yourself to me. You think I don't know?"

His sister narrowed her topaz-tinted eyes at him further. Her lips turned into a deep sneer. "What do you mean?"

"I heard of this party Cheng Dao threw last night. A lot of booze was there, Azula." Zuko said.

Azula didn't like his games. She practically growled, "And? What do I know about that party, Zuko?"

Zuko simply shrugged and said, "I saw Ty Lee there."

Azula spoke without thinking, "You weren't there."

Zuko's remaining eyebrow twitched and a smirk formed from his lips. Azula clenched her jaw, realizing that she'd given herself up.

The brother continued, "I won't tell Dad about your…_unusual _eating habits and incessant vomiting if you tell me who did it."

Azula went utterly silent. She looked down ashamedly and sighed.

Zuko's eyes widened in shock. "Azula," he grabbed her shoulders and shook her senselessly, "Who. Is. It?"

The sister looked at her brother and answered unemotionally, "I don't know. I passed out and Mai and Ty Lee found me. I've been sick ever since."

Zuko let go of her and his mouth twisted in a frown. He snarled, "So you were taken advantage of?"

Azula, for the first time ever, looked afraid of her brother. She whispered, "I honestly don't know what to do."

Zuko's entire body tensed and he shut his eyes. He felt his blood boil and his teeth felt like they were cracking from his gritting them. Sure, he hated his vile sister. But no one had the right to touch her like that!

"I'm going to Cheng Dao's house to pummel some answers out of him." He decided.

Azula raised her eyebrows, sincerely touched by her brother's concern. "Zuko, you shouldn't. Please, I don't want his father to find out what happened. It'll get to Dad, and who knows how he'll react!"

Zuko ignored the sudden sensitivity and fear Azula was displaying. "Why, are you afraid he'll do the same thing to you like he did to me?"

He turned to her so she could catch a good glimpse of his ugly scar.

Azula studied it. There was angry red scar tissue surrounding his eye, leaving a permanent glare on the left side of his face. A circle of lighter red surrounded the eye and swept across his temple, going far to his mutilated ear.

Zuko turned away from her. "Are you sure of it?" He asked.

Azula settled a hand over her abdomen. "I still have to make sure with a doctor…but I'm displaying all the signs."

Her brother shook his head. "I can't believe this." He breathed.

Azula felt her eyes burn and she silently left the room, leaving Zuko to his thoughts.

He leaned against his bed and pondered over Azula's predicament. There was no way she could get an abortion without the doctor telling Ozai, and if Ozai found out it would surely drive him mad. There was no way she could keep a pregnancy secret for long; eventually people would see her expanding waistline. Either way, his family would be shamed.

Normally, Zuko would revel in this sort of thing; Azula messed up! But there was no way he could rejoice in this matter. Not while his sister carried the product of rape.

He sighed and wondered what his mother would do.

* * *

_He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He struggled and kicked and screamed, but nothing came. He felt himself enveloped in some sort of hot, gooey substance. He was squished from all sides; pressure built in the walls around him and focused on his feet. He felt himself being forcibly passed through his protective environment._

_Suddenly, a bright light blinded him and he was cold. A sudden, spine-chilling scream erupted somewhere and it took him a lifetime to realize that he was the one screaming. _

Zuko opened his eyes and sucked in a deep, labored breath like his lungs depended on it. He was smothered in sweat; he ran his long fingers through his obsidian colored locks. He continued to pant and cough.

He shook his head. _"What in Agni's name…"_ He whispered to himself.

* * *

Zuko's feet were the only ones in the hallway at this time of night. He didn't know exactly where he was going but he needed to clear his thoughts. He passed through the red-colored corridors and foyers. He strode over the velveteen rugs that stretched across the never ending length of the rooms.

Ozai's son felt trapped. Why was he even here? He never liked the mansion; he felt like he didn't belong in a big house with so many responsibilities. But his father was pressuring him into pursuing a career in politics. Even now, it made Zuko laugh bitterly. Zuko, a leader? How ironic. Ozai demeaned his son constantly, going as far as dehumanizing him because he saw him as worthless. But then he kept pressuring him to learn the ropes of politics, as if Ozai believed he could even do it.

Zuko recalled the chilling jeer of his father, "Azula was born lucky. You were lucky to be born."

It made him miss his mother more than ever. She protected him from his father's growing bitterness. But with Ursa gone, Zuko was the prime target for Ozai's anger.

Had Ursa been there when Zuko suffered the burns on his face, she surely would have sent for the doctor. But his father, no, he just let his son lie in a puddle of boiling water as he shouted and sobbed in agony.

Zuko had been so lost in thought that he found himself outside.

He found himself in front of the back gate. He approached it cautiously. He figured a post-midnight walk would definitely give him peace.

He started down the sidewalk and kept going. Zuko didn't know where he was headed but he didn't expect to enjoy it.

Perhaps it was the cold but satisfyingly crispy air, or the utter silence of the black night, but he really did feel fulfilled now.

He had all the time and space to think, but he didn't. He let his legs carry him, but his mind was not working with them. He was lost in the sheer nothingness of thought.

What seemed like an eternity later, Zuko snapped out of his thoughts when he walked by the community hospital. A group of people charged into the building, screaming and panicking. Zuko, intrigued, followed them in.

Instantly he was met with the bright lights, intercom static and the faint smell of ammonia. Nurses, doctors and patients alike passed by him, but he spotted the group.

Two young men, one tall and tanned, the other pale, child-like and bald, were clutching what seemed to be a little girl. Her face was smothered with blood. Zuko clearly heard the bald boy screech painfully,

"Toph, please stay with me!"

A nurse appeared with a stretcher and they lay the bloody girl _Toph _onto it. They carted her away. The two males tried to follow but were held off by another nurse.

Zuko watched pitifully as the bald boy paced around the lobby, twisting his face in anguish. The young boy threw his arms up and grasped the back of his head. He ran his fingers, drenched in Toph's blood, down his face and whimpered.

The taller boy put his hands on the bald one's shoulders and Zuko could tell that he was trying to console him.

Zuko was curious to see what would go down, so he stuck around. He sat on a chair across from the two males and snuck glances at them. He tried to listen in on their conversation, but it led nowhere. The bald boy didn't talk; he just wiped the blood off of his face and pulled his knees up to his chin.

The older boy held a cell phone up to his ear, talking to someone. The only things Zuko could make out from the call were "She's in the ER" and "Meet us at the hospital."

Zuko wondered who would arrive at the hospital. There was something special about this group of people. He was drawn to them. The image of the little girl's limp body, the distress in the bald boy's voice, the sympathy of the tall boy; the only thing missing was the calm and strong core that held together all the chaos.

It was something he needed to see fulfilled. There was an eerie parallel to his own life going on here. All the chaos and pain and _fear, _written all over the boy's face, he knew the feeling.

They needed resolution.

A few moments later, two women burst in through the door. Zuko looked up to see a curly haired brunette, dressed in blue and a short haired girl in a long skirt. Both girls embraced the tall boy. The curly haired girl called him, "Sokka". Zuko watched Sokka talk to the short haired girl, wearing a grave face.

_He's probably talking about Toph,_ Zuko figured. Then he shifted his gaze to the curly haired girl.

She stood beside the bald boy and placed a tanned hand on his shoulder. She spoke to him gently, and suddenly, tears streamed down the boy's face. He quietly sobbed into the girl's shoulder. Zuko felt an overwhelming sense of warmth grow in his chest.

While the boy cried, the girl rubbed his head, and whispered comforting things, but most of all, she stayed calm. Zuko was surprised. Here he was, a man that didn't even _know_ them, feeling empathetic devastation for Toph and the boy, and yet the brunette was cool and collected.

Zuko felt all the pieces coming together. It was her! She was the one that held the web together!

He was tempted to talk to her. _Say something,_ he shouted at himself, _talk to her!_

Zuko watched the shorthaired girl sit in the chair beside Sokka and the bald boy. The brunette was left without a seat by her friends. He watched her approach him. He tensed with anticipation as she sat in the seat to his right.

Zuko twiddled his thumbs, scratched at his hair, rubbed his chin; when was she going to notice him?

The bald boy slouched in his chair, to which the brunette leaned forward. Her face reflected concern, fear, and anxiety. Zuko could see that this girl cared much for the bald one. Not in a romantic way, at least not from where Zuko was sitting, but in a motherly way. This gave Zuko more ideas.

"Your friend seems really upset." He mumbled to her.

She turned to him, seeing the flawless side of his face. She replied sadly, "Our friend Toph was …in an accident. Aang was there when it happened."

Zuko noted that Aang was the bald one. He answered, "I'm sorry to hear that. Is there something I can do?"

The brunette shook her head, "Thank you, but I don't see what's to be done. Toph's in the hands of the surgeons now."

Zuko contemplated the severity of their dilemma. _Was_ there anything he could do? Was he just being nice to get on the brunette's good side? The image of that girl lying in the stretcher as thick beads of blood soaked through her hair made him shudder.

He turned to the girl and introduced himself, "My name is Zuko."

"I'm Katara." She answered with a soft smile.


	3. Chapter 3

He was livid.

Zuko couldn't stop trembling and shaking because he was livid. As he paced back and forth in his bedroom, he tightened his fists until the skin was taut and white. He never felt so angry in his life. He realized that it was a terrible feeling. His heart beat insanely in his chest, making him struggle to breathe. His vision had gone blurry more than once tonight. His entire being threatened to explode from his skin. He felt hot. He felt sick.

After dinner, Azula decided to push her luck and tease Zuko in front of Uncle and Ozai. Much to his chagrin, Zuko didn't dare bite back with any pressing remarks over her debilitating morning sickness. He couldn't reveal her secret because their father would surely freak out. That was something his father did often, it seemed.

The young girl was stupid enough to tempt her older brother. What a stupid cunt.

But that wasn't even the issue. What made Zuko so furious was the fact that afterwards, Ozai summoned his two children to sit with him and two unlikely visitors: Chin and Cheng Dao. The moment Azula stepped into the room, the unspoken tension between herself and the young man was obvious to Zuko. He'd never seen her so entranced and unnerved by anyone in his life.

He could almost swear he could see a tinge of pink rushing across her usually pale cheeks. Unusual for her, she never made eye contact with him. To Zuko, that signaled a very dire dilemma. He had stared at her flat belly—wondering, suspecting, and growing angrier by the minute. Then he looked back at that fucker and sneered discreetly.

Motherfucking _Cheng?!_

It had to be. The way the young, muscular male ogled his sister was ultimately revealing as to who the child's father was. Cheng's slanted eyes made contact with Azula's breast line, then her throat, and then they locked eyes for a moment. Zuko caught the humiliated expression that flashed on Azula's face for a split second. Cheng just continued to flirt with her using his eyes.

While Ozai and Chin debated over whatever stupid law they wanted to enforce, Zuko watched his sister get raped and tossed about like a common hooker by Cheng's gaze. Ozai's son longed for Cheng to look at him if only for a moment, just so he could give him a good whack to the head.

_No one_ took advantage of his sister. No matter how nasty and awful she was.

He'd excused himself from the room, much to his father's displeasure. But fuck Ozai and his stupid political games. Zuko had bigger problems, problems that even Azula couldn't solve on her own.

His sister was four weeks pregnant, with some shit's seed—probably Cheng's—after getting raped at a bash at. Cheng's. House.

It was all coming together.

Zuko resolved to corner that asshole and beat the living shit out of him just for eyeing his sister. Then he'd disembowel him for impregnating her and leaving her to deal with it on her own. The girl is seventeen! What kind of life would she have raising a child that she didn't want?

But then Zuko had a scary thought: What would happen when Ozai found out? Azula was his pride and joy, not that he loved her very much. She was convenient to him, to his image. A pregnant daughter meant total annihilation of Ozai's flawless image.

And as much as Zuko would love to tarnish his father's name, he didn't have the time or will to. That would be dishonorable. First, he would teach Cheng a thing or two about honoring a woman's body and then he'd have a little talk with his _baby _sister.

* * *

Azula and Mai sat in her bedroom, playing a game of pai sho. It was eleven at night, and Mai was seriously considering going home. Ever since the party at Cheng's house, Azula had grown nearly unbearable and needy. The stoic-faced woman deduced that her friend was probably pregnant. When she'd found her in the hot tub, Azula was naked and unconscious. She would never leave herself so exposed unless she'd been taken advantage of.

Ozai's daughter pressed her tile onto the board and piped, "Your turn."

Mai raised an eyebrow at her friend and tastelessly replied, "I noticed that you've been acting different lately."

"Oh? How?" Azula asked, awaiting Mai's move.

Mai flashed her tile in front of the girl's amber eyes and answered, "You're chipper. Since when are you, daughter of Mayor Ozai, so chirpy?"

Said daughter pursed her lips, and then flipped her dark bangs back. "Listen Mai, you're an intelligent woman, not like that bimbo Ty Lee. You're observant. So, I'll tell you, but you _cannot _tell anyone else. Capiche?"

Mai simply shrugged. With a roll of her eyes, Azula whispered, "I'm pregnant."

The faintest of smirks tugged at Mai's lips and she replied, "What're you going to do with it?"

Ozai's daughter settled a hand on her abdomen and rejoined, "I don't know yet. I still haven't told my father and the only reason Zuko knows is because I accidently told him."

Mai's dry chuckle surprised Azula. "You fucked up." She chastised.

The girl with the two bangs was about to reply with something nasty when her older brother walked in through the door. Mai suppressed a gasp when she saw her ex boyfriend. She hardened her face, which wasn't hard because she'd had so much practice.

"Zu-zu, what are you doing in here?" Azula asked in an angry tone.

Zuko ignored her question and asked, "Was it Cheng?"

Mai pressed her lips into a thin line to keep from laughing. Azula's brows shot up in confusion.

Her brother narrowed her eyebrows, asking again, "Did Cheng _rape_ you?"

Azula felt her face go hot and cleared her throat. She would compose herself and tease Zuko per usual. No biggie.

"It's a shame, Zu-zu, that you couldn't join Mai and I for a lovely game of pai sho. Isn't it, Mai?"

Zuko growled, "Don't fuck with me, Azula."

Mai sighed, as though bored, and stood up. "I'd hate to come between a sibling spat. I'll call you, Azula."

She wordlessly passed her ex with a clenched jaw. The scarred boy watched her go before turning his attention back to his sister.

"I'm going to talk to Cheng." Zuko claimed.

Azula rolled her eyes and climbed onto her bed. "Oh, Zuko, how noble of you. You want to play detective for me? Go ahead, but you'll be wasting your time. It wasn't Cheng."

The young man raised his eyebrow. "How do you know that? I thought you were unconscious."

His sister rubbed her knees and replied, "He was nailing Ty Lee at the time."

Zuko felt his face go hot with a blush and he cleared his throat, asking "Are you sure?"

Azula lay back onto the bed and responded with a drowsy "mm-hm".

The young man groaned in exasperation and slammed the door behind him. This left Azula to her thoughts and emotions. The young woman pressed her hand over her belly and rubbed gently. "That was Zu-zu, your uncle. He's a buffoon, a dork, but he's not terrible. He cares, and that's important."

She shook her head and recoiled her hand from her body. _Don't get attached_, her mind reminded her.

* * *

The next morning, Zuko awoke to the sun shining in his room. His face and body were warmed by the bright sunlight and he settled into his pillow contently. It felt nice and soft and serene for a moment; he needed that. He hadn't had a peaceful morning in years.

College was stressful, only because he never bothered to party. He instead worked like a madman and studied like a researcher. If he ever left his dorm room to drink or party, he'd certainly forget about his studies and he might fail. If he failed, his father and Azula would humiliate him mercilessly.

He had enough of that.

He remembered once in his Oriental History class, a pretty girl by the name of Jin leaned over to his desk and murmured, "There's a bash at Tin's Café. You want to come?"

Zuko had raised an eyebrow at her. She was attractive and she seemed nice, but he had to pass. What would Uncle say if he went out partying? What happened if he slept with someone and missed a class? What if he did something insane that he would regret?

He sometimes contemplated over what it would be like to have another girlfriend. He and Mai had grown apart and soon he was bored of her. She was too emotionless, like a blob. There were times where he crafted a perfect girlfriend in his head and he'd imagine proposing to her on the beach at Ember Island.

She'd open her large, round blue eyes and her full lips would go into a coy smile. Her long brown hair would blow behind them in the warm summer breeze. She would shout to the heavens, "Yes!" And he'd hug her close before pulling back to take that perfect mouth with his own.

And then he'd snap out of his daydream. He'd remember that he didn't have a love to call his own. Didn't nineteen year old college boys need girlfriends? Probably.

His mind suddenly flashed to the tan girl in the hospital he met. What was her name? _Katara_. He smiled despite himself at the thought of her relieved smile when the doctors came out and announced that their friend Toph would be alright. He stayed with them throughout that night, watching the bald boy, her brother Sokka, Suki and Katara wait anxiously. He felt bad for Katara and tried to distract her.

He started telling her stories about Ember Island and she listened with total application. Her eyes would glisten and sparkle and she'd giggle when he said something he _thought_ was funny.

Then she told him stories of where she was born, apparently the Angler District, which was far away from his home. He learned that her father was a widower, and that she had one older brother. He learned that she loved the color blue and she loved being in the water. She was an avid swimmer, she was in her last year of secondary school, and she liked to read about demons and legends. She was an interesting person, and Zuko had grown somewhat attached to her. It was a shame that the moment the doctors appeared, she jumped out of his grasp and left him alone in the lobby with an apologetic smile. He felt so awkward just standing there, smiling back at someone who just left him by himself. One of the doctors gestured to him with a quizzical look, as if to say, _"You coming with?" _He shook his head vehemently and walked outside, all by his lonesome.

Zuko groaned at his own awkwardness and sat up in bed, tossing his pillow onto the ground. _Damn girls,_ he thought._ So much for a girlfriend._

* * *

**Salut, comme va tuis? **

**Haha! That was French for 'hey, how are ya?'**

** How is everyone this lovely night? I'm sorry for the late and probably disappointing chapter,, but I was on a tight schedule and I needed to update the story…so….here was this short and kind of crappy chapter. But it featured Zuko's angry brain, and don't we all love being in his brain? I know I do. I love writing Zuko as a character. He's so angst-y and hopeful at the same time. And I can always picture Dante cussing, so it works out well.**

**Oh, and ya'll should read Frosted Landscapes and Quirkista's fics. They're so nice and cool and sweet and they are very loyal readers. Thanks loves! And a shout out to all my guest reviewers, long live anonymous. Lmao. And I have this new fic called "Illusions and Shadows". It features Korra, Aang and my OC Yume. It's really good, READ IT!**

**Ok. I'm done. Bonjour!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, readers. if you've already read 'Rubble', you'll know I'm going away for a little bit. Won't be updating for a while. So, here's the next chapter of Alcohol Consumtion for the next three months. Enjoy, and for God's sake, review. Don't just follow.**

* * *

Unlike many people, Azula was a morning person. She often woke up earlier than most people—even her father. She'd be well-rested, chipper in fact. She liked to think that she rose with the sun. This morning was no different. She opened her eyes to a dark, shadowy room. The curtains were closed—Azula did not like having the sun staring her in the eye the moment she awoke.

She stirred in bed for a few moments, relishing the feel of the soft covers. Her father had great taste, he bought her these sheets for her birthday. He said they were made from fine satin and rare materials. She didn't know exactly what he meant by that but they sure felt luxurious.

She flipped the bed covers off of her body and sat up slowly, mindful not to upset her brain too fast. Ever since she realized she was pregnant, her stomach was always hell bent on exporting its contents. Azula could only attribute it to hormone imbalances. What an inconvenience.

She yawned, more out of habit than of actual tedium, and ambled her way to her private restroom, which resided in the right side of her suite. She closed the door behind her and stripped herself of her pajamas. They too, were made of satin. And they were gold, Azula's favorite color.

She turned the dial in the shower stall and awaited the steam to rise as the falling water turned achingly hot. The young girl stepped in and bathed, scrubbing furiously at her skin. She didn't like having so much dead skin on her. She took extremely hot showers everyday and scratched herself raw to ensure the killing of any bacteria. Some would call it crazy. Azula called it procedural precaution. When her skin glowed a ripe, nippy pink color, she stepped back out of the shower stall and found herself a towel.

As she wrapped her midsection in it, she approached the counter where the sink and mirror were both located. She traced her features with a slender finger, as though checking to make sure her face hadn't changed. Satisfied with the lack of pimples and shine, she went to prepare for her day.

In minutes, Azula had her school uniform on and her hair tied up in its usual top knot fashion. Letting two thick portions of hair hang down beside her cheeks, applying the slightest amount of pink gloss to her lips, and slipping her black boots on, Azula was ready for school.

Two weeks was enough time for Spring Break. Dammit, she needed something to do! Being around her brother and Uncle for so long drove her insane. Sure, she liked to tease Zuko endlessly just to see what he'd do, but his presence annoyed the crap out of her. She and her father were the only ones that should live in the manor; they were the only ones who ever did anything of _importance._

Thankfully, Zuko went back to his university yesterday morning, as Spring Break ended for him as well. Uncle Iroh returned to the Minerals District last week. He ran a successful tea shop. Azula hated tea. She also hated Iroh, but mainly because he was a lazy and no good embarrassment to the family.

Well, that's what her father had always drilled into her.

She grasped her school bag, which she'd left to sit in the corner of her bedroom, and walked down to the dining hall. The maids knew Azula's daily schedule, and expertly set breakfast up on time. No one liked to mess with Mayor Ozai's daughter. If they _did_ leave her hungry, she'd fry them and eat _them_ up.

One of the maids, a quiet and obedient girl named Xi, smiled at her on her way in. Azula simply turned her nose up at her and sat in her spot beside the head chair. She looked around the room confusedly and called,

"You, maid girl. Where's my father?"

Xi responded, "Mayor Ozai went to Caldera Island. Some sort of conference, I assume."

Azula felt a strange pang in her chest. Why didn't he tell her where he'd gone? How could he just leave her alone in the manor, as if she was just some garbage pile?

Expertly, she kept her face cool and collected. No need to let the help in on her feelings.

She simply dug into her breakfast, biting into a scone. At the taste of its sugary filling, she spat it out.

"Ugh!" She grunted. The smell made her stomach churn like butter.

Xi approached her, saying, "Miss Azula, what's wrong?"

The politician's daughter swallowed heavily, and then chucked the half-eaten scone at Xi's head. She shouted,

"This is utterly horrid! Why did you bring me this?!"

The maid sputtered, "You've always liked scones, ma'am."

Azula scoffed, "Not anymore. Get me a napkin, _now."_

Xi walked away, head hung low in embarrassment. Azula went back to her breakfast and decided to chew on some bacon, though she never really liked meat. She poured herself a glass of juice and chugged it down. As she did, she held up the juice carton and read the label.

'Kumquat Juice', it read. Azula wanted to spit it out, but found that she rather liked it. Funny, pregnancy made her like things that only her Uncle—and maybe Zuko—would like. She wondered if her mother ever experienced that.

At the thought of her mother, she felt bile rise into her throat and shoved her chair back. She charged over to a nearby potted fern and barfed into it. As she regurgitated everything, her face started to sweat. She held back tears of discomfort. She felt so _nasty_.

She didn't see Xi walk back to the room and she certainly didn't see her switch her cup with another.

* * *

School was normal for Azula. She usually came to first hour, Advanced Trigonometry, and whipped the floor with the teacher. Then she sat back and listened to lectures in History, wrote essays in World Literature, sang circles around her classmates in Music class, and sat bored in health class.

She wasn't bored in health class today. As her fellow classmates sat slack-jawed or confused—or both, Azula listened to the lecture with rapt attention. Their teacher spoke of the pregnancy process. Now, Azula was no fool, or child. She knew how babies were made and she knew what labor did to a woman. But she never ever appreciated the idea of pregnancy until she saw a sonogram in her text book. It was a little blurred, but she could make out the image of a little head and a lump by its face.

The caption said that the fetus was sucking its thumb. Unconsciously, she let her hand move down to her abdomen and felt, as though waiting for a sign. Like the baby would kick her and shout, "I'm here!"

But of course, it was too early for that. Her "child" was nothing more than a small fetus stuck to her uterine wall. It didn't even have a thumb to suck on. Not yet.

She looked up at the teacher, Miss Dee, who was babbling on and on about LH and FSH levels in the blood during the fertility period. Azula scrunched her nose up when she heard the deep and immature giggles of some boys in her class. She glared back and at them and made sure to stare until they noticed. When they did, Azula sneered at them as if to say, _'grow up, you faggots'_.

They went obediently silent.

She went back to listen to Miss Dee and raised a hand.

"Yes, Azula?" The teacher asked, exasperated. She was sure the mayor's daughter was going to embarrass her in front of the class or lecture her on how wrong she was.

The girl asked, almost politely, "How would you explain the relationship between a fetus and its carrier?"

She made sure to use the word "carrier", instead of "mother". Azula was not a mother.

Miss Dee, a little taken aback by her curiosity, eagerly explained,

"The fetus starts out clinging to the uterine wall as a zygote. It draws nutrients from the mother, as well as oxygen. As the placenta and umbilical cord develop, the fetus grows more needy. Its survival counts on the mother. Food and shelter, which is all it's conscious of at the time. Without the mother's care, that fetus would suffocate or starve to death. Think of breastfeeding."

Azula's eyebrow twitched. Starve? Death? Could this monstrous little thing growing inside her suffer like that? Some arse hole's seed in her was now a fetus. It d_epended _on her. Until then, until that day in Health class, Azula never looked at her stomach and thought, "My child," and not even, "My burden". That thing was just there.

It hit her then, for the first time in four weeks since she'd discovered her pregnancy. She was going to be a _mother._

It made her absolutely sick. She shot her hand up, mindful not to talk or move too fast lest she vomit all over the place.

"Miss Dee. May I use the restroom?" She asked, feeling lightheaded.

"You may," came the reply.

Azula nearly tumbled out of her seat and rushed all the way to the girls' restroom. She immediately locked the stall door behind her and upchucked everything into the toilet bowl before squeezing her eyes shut and sobbing. Her throat burned, her face was burning up.

Fucking morning sickness! When was it going to pass?

The sound of a door opening sounded and Ty Lee's voice rang in her ears. "Azula?"

"In here!" Azula hiccupped, not caring whether or not her friend saw her in such pitiful condition.

The chipper girl opened the door on the blubbering pregnant girl and sighed. "Oh Azula, you're a mess."

She pulled at Azula's blazer and gathered her into a hug, whispering, "There, there. Everything's going to be fine."

Ozai's daughter only cried louder, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Ty Lee gently rubbed the girl's hair and patted her back. "I'm sure this about what happened at Cheng's party. You were raped; you have every reason to be upset. If you want, I'll go with you to the police and we can sort this mess out together."

Azula thrust her away, forgetting her tears and spitting, "That's not it! I'm pregnant!"

Ty Lee stared at her, her grey eyes widening. She looked down at Azula's midsection, then back at her face, and then back at her midsection before covering her mouth and asking, "Are you absolutely sure?"

Azula sniffed, "Yes. I took a test which read positive. And I'm three weeks late for my period. Isn't it obvious, Ty Lee?"

The brunette shrugged. "Not really. I mean, you look great for a pregnant lady."

Azula groaned and held a fist to her head. She moaned, "I'm carrying my rapist's child. I can't get an abortion because I have to be eighteen or get my father's consent. If he finds out he'll dispose of me, Ty Lee. I'll be dishonored!"

The brunette settled a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "I told you, I'll figure something out. Meanwhile, does anyone else know?"

The pregnant girl responded, pacing around the restroom nervously. "Just my oafish brother and Mai. I know Mai will keep her lips sealed and Zuko wants to find the bastard who did this just as much as I do. He was _fuming_, Ty Lee. He promised to beat the shit out of Cheng because he was sure he did it."

The brunette obliviously squealed, "Aw, how sweet! I wish one of my sisters cared for me like that!"

Azula rolled her eyes. "I suppose," she droned.

Ty Lee grasped her hand and tugged her out of the restroom. "C'mon," she said, "Let's go back to class."

Part of Azula noticed how attached and physical Ty Lee was being with her. She kind of liked it.

* * *

Zuko yawned discreetly in the back of the lecture room. Damn, he felt tired. He stayed up last night wondering about his sister. Azula was home alone with their father. She was pregnant, and alone with an angry man who could fly off the handle because of a lukewarm cup of tea. What if he heard Azula vomiting one morning? What if he noticed her odd mood swings? He'd kick her out on the spot. Just like his poor mother. Thinking of Ursa also kept the young college boy up. His first night back in his small dorm room and he couldn't get a wink of sleep.

Despite the family troubles, Zuko tried with all his might to focus in school. His first day consisted of Oriental History and Art History. The two were usually his two favorite subjects, but he couldn't even keep his eyes open.

He sat in the class room, listening to vague snippets about Japanese feudal wars, but was otherwise oblivious. He propped his hand up on his desk and settled his chin against it. He succumbed soon to sweet slumber.

_He was cold. It was unbearable. Hands, gloved hands, were holding him up, grasping him from_ _all sides. Masked faces glared down at him, muttering things he couldn't understand. All he could think was that he wanted to go back. He screamed up at the faces,_

_"I want to go home! Take me back! Let me go back home!"_

The boy snorted as he awoke. He coughed, throwing his head back. When he opened his eyes, when he regained consciousness, he found that all the other students were staring at him. Their eyes were wide, confused. The professor said sarcastically,

"No, the answer to that question is_ not _'cough', Mr. Zuko."

He blushed as the class erupted into a fit of giggles. Mortified, he gathered his books and shot out of his seat, and started out of the room. He decided that it was enough schooling for the day. Seeing that he still had an hour before he was scheduled to study in the library, he decided to rush down to Tia's Café, which was attached to the main building of the university.

Normally, Zuko didn't do anything in school but study, but he needed a break. That was maybe the fourth nightmare he'd suffered since this whole ordeal occurred. Maybe that's why he couldn't sleep that night? His body didn't want to give in to the dreams.

He made his way down to the café and stood in line. Apparently, Tia's was a popular place. He was at least sixth in line. As he waited, he felt a finger poke his shoulder from behind.

When he turned around, a pretty face met his. The girl's dark, straight hair was swept right over her left eye, her lips were painted a deep burgundy shade, and she was dressed in black.

"Whoa, so it is you." She said.

Zuko raised his eyebrow and replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

With that he turned around. The girl said, "I mean, you're Mayor Ozai's kid, right?"

Without looking back at her, he grumbled, "Sure."

The girl replied, "I'm Jun."

"Alright," he responded. The line continued to get shorter and he stepped up where the previous person stood. Jun scoffed, "You aren't exactly a social butterfly, you know. Aren't politicians' kids supposed to be, you know, normal?"

Zuko spun around, glaring daggers at her. If looks could kill, Jun's body would've been tossed into the garbage by now. "Are you trying to get me angry?" He seethed.

Jun recovered from her initial fear and chuckled dryly, "Calm down, moody boy. I'm just making small talk."

The man rolled his eyes and turned around. "And apparently _I'm_ the social failure."

Jun chuckled again, saying, "I never said you were a failure, oh son of Mayor Ozai. Agni, do you always take things so seriously? No wonder you're such a loner."

Zuko didn't respond. If he did, he would've strangled the girl by then. Damn, she was more annoying than Azula! Well, not more annoying. But she was still obnoxious.

"You're pretty cute, you know." Jun's voice sounded.

The boy raised an eyebrow but he refused to look at her. Finally the line was cleared and he stood to take his order.

"A regular coffee, please." He said.

The cashier took his money and within a few moments, Zuko was walking out of the café, when an arm pulled him back.

"Where're you going, pretty boy?" Jun asked.

"What do you want from me?" Zuko asked exasperatedly, grasping the coffee in his hand.

The girl shrugged, "To sit and talk. It's not every day I get to meet a celebrity."

The scarred boy responded, "I'm not a celebrity."

Jun scoffed, "You're the boy Mayor Ozai fucked up. Yeah, you're pretty special."

Zuko raised his eyebrow. Jun proved to be more intriguing than he'd thought.

* * *

Azula sat at her desk, hunched over a text book, easily solving homework questions, when her cell phone rang. Irritated all day, the ringtone nearly scared her out of her seat. Her heart pounding, she answered the phone,

"Hello," she said. She scratched at her forehead.

"Hey Azula!" Ty Lee's chipper voice replied. Normally, Azula would cringe at the sound of the gymnast's voice, but now it was oddly soothing.

"Oh, hi, Ty Lee. What is it?" The girl asked.

The brunette said, "Well, I was thinking about what you said. You know, about how you couldn't get an abortion because you weren't eighteen?"

Azula sighed, "Yes. Thanks for reminding me."

"Anyways," Ty Lee continued, "Guess what age the Angler District allows abortions?"

The pregnant girl nearly dropped the phone from her hand in shock. She lowered her voice, asking, "Are you saying…?"

Ty Lee replied devilishly, "You ready for a little road trip, Azula?"


	5. Chapter 5

"And we owe it to ourselves," she declared as her eyes roamed the crowd, smiling in turn for the pictures and videos, "This day….pegs the _rest of our lives._ Today…we begin anew. Many say we're bound to make mistakes, and perhaps we will. No one is perfect. But I know that these mistakes will utterly change the course of our lives, in the map of the greater world. So go on, fellow peers, steer that ship in whatever direction you choose. As long as you've got your map, you'll never be lost, you'll never be alone, and you'll never, ever lose sight of what's important. Congratulations class of 2013! And good luck!"

The crowd, enormous and full of proud parents, siblings and friends, exploded into applause and Azula felt dizzy with elation. Her heart was racing all throughout the ceremony, butterflies in her stomach as she walked across that stage. In her black cap and gown, she calmly floated across the stage and received her diploma and turned to the crowd. She gave them an arrogant, smug smile, like her father taught her. Her eyes met Ozai's, and her face fell when she saw that he was frowning. A bright flash of white light blinded her for a few moments, taking her aback. She blinked twice, seeing black dots in her vision before walking back down to her chair.

She took her seat beside Ty Lee, who'd taken the liberty of decorating her gown with pink buttons and flowers, and Mai, who looked bored beyond all reason. Ty Lee dramatically started to wipe her tears and nudged Azula's ribs, murmuring, "You looked so pretty up there, 'Zula!"

"Thanks," Azula muttered, no longer following the ceremony. She kept her hands wrapped tightly around her diploma and stared at it. She'd worked so hard, dammit. All the reading and studying and the focus—especially in the last two months of school. The nausea and confusion that came with the first trimester of pregnancy had really done a number on her.

And yet, with all the pain and sweat and sleepless nights, Ozai didn't even _smile. _Did he even care that his little girl had graduated with top honors and as valedictorian, to boot? She bit down on her lip until she tasted blood, and swallowed the metallic-tasting liquid. She ducked her head, feeling a thick, hot tear escape her right eye and slip down her cheek.

* * *

Ty Lee and Azula walked into Ozai's mansion at exactly 2 am. It was dead at night, eerily silent. It really bothered Azula. She shoved through the doors first, charging in and not waiting for her friend to follow.

"'Zula?" Ty Lee inquired, watching Azula angrily throw her cap and gown on the ground and stomp all over them.

After a few more moments stomping, Ozai's daughter calmed down and glanced up at her best friend. Ty Lee gasped, seeing for the first time all night how distressed Azula looked. Her eyes were pink and teary, and her lower lip was trembling. They'd gone to Mai's father's beach house and celebrated their graduation—just the three of them. They'd ordered Thai food, played Pai Sho, sang karaoke and even swam. Ty Lee didn't see the sadness in Azula's eyes, and she was rather perceptive. But then again, she knew Azula since they were children and she was good at hiding her feelings.

Azula blew out a shaky breath, whispering, "I'm ready."

Ty Lee blinked at her, confused. But seconds later, it clicked. The girl nodded affirmative at her best friend, replying softly, "I'll be in the car."

Watching the brunette run off, Azula sighed to herself. She timidly, expertly, snuck to her bedroom and started to look for the pre-packed luggage she'd hidden in her closet. Though it was dark, she was able to spot the large, black shadow nestled behind a pile of unwashed clothes she'd strategically placed there. She heaved it out, carefully held it above her head, and took one last look at her bedroom.

She grew up here. Echoes of shouting, crying and fighting between her parents bounced against these walls. The memory of Ty Lee jumping on her bed while Mai watched in mild amusement crossed her mind and realized that it would never be the same. She could not come back here. Azula would never sleep on the same bed, nor shower in the same bathroom, nor look in that same mirror. She almost snorted at the parallels between her life now and her speech. She'd written that thing months ago, not knowing that this was bound to happen to her.

Her eyes prickled with tears and she threw her head back, forcing them back in. Then she tip-toed out of the room, whispering sadly, "Goodbye."

* * *

She closed the car door, exhaled heavily and looked at Ty Lee. She sat in the driver's seat, her hands gripping the steering wheel, and her face full of concern. "You sure you want to do this?" She asked.

Azula nodded, feeling empty. "I couldn't bring a baby into such a loveless family," she sighed.

Looking oddly understanding, Ty Lee lifted her foot off the brakes and released the emergency brake, leaving the car to slowly cruise backwards. As she reversed the vehicle out of the massively large driveway of Ozai's manor, Azula asked, "Do you have your bags?"

"In the back," the brunette replied absent-mindedly. "I have the credit cards and the money in the luggage. It'll last us a while. Just until we're done with the…procedure."

Azula settled her head against the leather seat and inhaled deeply. She was running away from home. With her best friend. What would the people say? She would be giving up her chances of going to the best university, of following her father's footsteps and becoming a world-renowned politician, and for what? No one knew of her pregnancy, but they would make assumptions. People would dig. They would find out about the night she got stupid drunk at Cheng Dao's house party and the rest would be history.

Maybe it was better if she stayed away. Living a new life wouldn't be so hard. She looked over at Ty Lee, who kept her focus on the road. She realized that she was making her leave her family. And for her own selfish purposes, no less!

"Ty?" Azula muttered.

The brunette glanced at her for a second, perking instantly as though snapping out of a haze. "Yeah, 'Zula?"

Azula looked down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs. She asked, "Why are you helping me?"

Her bright brown eyes stared at Azula, as though hurt. "Because, Azula, you're my best friend!"

"Oh, yeah," Ozai's daughter mumbled.

Keeping one hand on the wheel, Ty Lee reached over and covered Azula's hand with her own. She squeezed the limb, saying, "I don't want you to be some sweaty frat boy's baby momma. You have your entire life ahead of you."

"So do you," Azula blurted, tears freely streaming down her cheeks. Ty Lee flinched at the sudden display of emotion and drove the car to the side of the road, parking offside. She leaned over and gathered Azula into a hug, patting her back and whispering, "I want to do this, OK? What do I have back home? Five sisters who all like to dress and act like me. I was part of a boxed set at home. Believe me, this is going to give both you and I a much needed breather."

Ozai's daughter pulled away, ashamedly brushing at her face. "I just…I feel like maybe I'm being irrational. Like…maybe I'm not doing this for the abortion. Maybe this is really just to get away from my father."

"Your father?" Ty Lee echoed. She reignited the car engine, putting them back on the road.

"Yes, him," Azula spat unintentionally, "Your parents came to the ceremony, right?"

Ty Lee nodded proudly. "Yep, my mom and dad and my sisters. Didn't your dad come, though? I saw him."

Nodding, Azula sniffled, "He did. And Uncle and Zuko did. Zuko was just a face in the crowd, left without a word. Uncle smiled at me and offered to take me out to my favorite restaurant. Dad just…." Azula slammed her fists against the arm rests, "he looked disappointed! I was valedictorian for gods' sake! How can anyone be disappointed by that?!"

Ty Lee reached over and squeezed the junction between her shoulder and neck, making Azula shudder and fall limp. "I'm sorry," she whispered to the slumbering girl.

* * *

**My shortest chapter yet. I'm sorry about the long wait. I have plans for the next chapter, but I'll still be busy for the next month. Ramadan, Eid Festival, Paris, and then coming home. Oh, America. How I miss thee and thine bright TV screens and peanut butter. More reviews equals more updates. And that counts for all my stories. **


End file.
